It is known to the prior art to provide eyeglasses with a rearview mirror. In this regard, it is known to the prior art to provide heavy duty or protective eyeglass frames with a rearview mirror. Such a safety oriented eyewear product is known for use in the sport of competitive cycling, or may be used simply in recreational cycling. The rearview mirror, when in the use position, allows the cyclist to look to the rear while still keeping his head oriented forward, i.e., without turning his head, so as to determine, e.g., whether it is safe to turn left or right